


More Than A Romp

by Lightning4119



Series: Champion [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Forgive me for being a horny bastard, Gratuitous Smut, It's just these three screwing each other silly, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, you know what you're here for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning4119/pseuds/Lightning4119
Summary: What Varric didn't tell Cassandra about what happened between Hawke, Isabela, and Merrill in Chapter 20 of Rise of the Champion.Spoiler: It's them banging each other like screen doors in a hurricane.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela/Merrill
Series: Champion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	More Than A Romp

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working without an editor, so if you know the DA universe and want to help me out, contact me at http://wishfulcynic.tumblr.com/. This chapter is un-edited, so please excuse any typos.
> 
> Please also excuse my being an enormous horndog. If you happen to be a WLW and find this unrealistic, please keep in mind I am a cisgender male and as such have never been in a lesbian threesome, so I only have secondhand accounts to go off of.

As usual, Isabela was on the bed, naked as the day she was born. “You ready for an unforgettable night, Kitten?”

Merrill grinned, moving to close the door. Hawke stepped out from the shadows and caught her by the wrist, and the elf yelped as the mage twisted Merrill's arm around, wrestling it so the elf's arms were crossed in front of her body, with Hawke pressed up behind her. “I understand someone besides me has been rutting in my bedroom!”

“You're not wrong,” Isabela said helpfully from the bed.

“Hawke, I'm sorry, I should have told you,” Merrill pleaded.

“Mm,” Hawke purred into Merrill's ear. “Yes, you should have. That was rude, doing Isabela in my bed – without me!”

Merrill froze. “What?”

Hawke trailed her tongue along the shell of Merrill's ear, and the lithe mage shuddered, all but dissolving into her arms. “Tell you what. I won't be hurt...if I get to join in.”

Merrill glanced over her shoulder at Hawke. “ _What_?”

“I want to join,” Hawke said, turning the elf loose. “I've had each of you...now I want _both_ of you.”

Isabela had stood up and crossed the room in three easy strides. Both Hawke and Isabela leaned in close, brushing their lips over Merrill’s ears and simultaneously moaning, “ _Merrill_ …”

The elf flinched, before turning on her heel and walking away several steps, one hand up in front of her mouth and her head down.

“Think we overdid it?” Hawke asked.

“Not sure,” Isabela admitted. “Is she shaking?”

“I think so. She’s…my goodness, she’s red as a cherry.”

“One or both of you needs to take me to bed,” Merrill said finally, reaching for the neckline of her tunic. “Now.”

“ _Hello_ , naked here,” Isabela replied, cupping her own breasts invitingly, the gold studs at the tips glinting in the firelight. “If anything, you two are overdressed.”

Hawke was tugging her boots off, before she scooped Merrill up and carried her towards the bed. “Help me get her out of this thing,” the Champion called.

“Gladly,” Isabela murmured, clambering onto the bed and bending down over Merrill, kissing her softly as Hawke tugged Merrill’s scarf off and undid the catches on her chainmail. Merrill squeaked as Hawke squeezed her rear, before whining plaintively and arching her back as Isabela trailed kisses along her exposed neck. Tugging Merrill’s mail down and off, Hawke knelt next to the bed, unbuckling Merrill’s greaves and hooking her fingers into the waistband of Merrill’s leggings.

“Can I?” Hawke asked excitedly.

“Please,” Merrill moaned, sliding her hands into Isabela’s hair and pulling her into another kiss.

Hawke took her time, kissing the skin she exposed as she tugged the leggings down and slid them off over Merrill’s bare feet. She heard a muffled moan from above and glanced up to see Isabela straddling Merrill’s face, the elf cupping the ripe globes of Isabela’s rear. Isabela bent forward, her hand sliding up under Merrill’s shift and her fingertips teasing across Merrill’s belly before sliding upwards and dragging the fabric up with it. She cupped Merrill’s breast tenderly, and Hawke pulled down Merrill’s panties as Isabela gave a rich moan.

Squeezing the elf’s calves, Hawke trailed kisses up the inside of Merrill’s thigh, pressing her face against Merrill’s crotch and working her tongue against the fabric of her underclothes. Merrill squirmed, moaning into Isabela’s cunt, reaching down to tangle her fingers in Hawke’s hair.

Merrill’s breath was ragged at this point, and Hawke glanced up from balling up Merrill’s panties and flinging them across the room to see Isabela lifting from Merrill’s face just long enough to finish stripping Merrill of the last of her clothing. Hawke was practically soaking through her own underclothes, and rubbed her thighs together briefly before pressing Merrill’s legs apart and giving her a long, full lick. Isabela yelped. “Oh, do that again!” A few moments later, Isabela’s back arched like a bow, and she dropped her head, panting out several breaths as she reached up to toy with her own breast.

By the time Hawke came up for air a few minutes later, Hawke’s face was thoroughly wet, and Isabela’s hair was freed from her bandanna and mussed. “Get up here,” Isabela purred. “I want to taste her on you.” She sucked on Hawke’s lip as the two kissed, letting out a needy gasp as Merrill reached up to stroke her breasts. They finally broke apart, and Hawke wiped her mouth as Isabela let out a heady breath. “Goodness, she’s sweet, isn’t she.”

Hawke nodded. “Who wants who first?”

“Dana, I swear if you don’t finish me off…” Merrill burst out, her voice muffled by Isabela’s thighs. Hawke reached down, curling two fingers into Merrill and stroking the sweet spot deep inside her. The elf let out a high-pitched whine. “Please!”

“What do you think, Izzy?”

“I think she might just explode if we don’t get her off soon,” Isabela chuckled, crawling up the bed and lounging back with her legs spread like a decadent queen. Merrill arched her back to look up at her, grinning widely as Isabela cupped her own breast, thumbing her studded nipple and patting her lap with her other hand. “Up here, Kitten. This is exactly where you need to be.” Merrill scrambled up the bed, snuggling her back up against Isabela’s front and twisting her neck to kiss Isabela. Merrill squeaked as Isabela pulled her thighs up, exposing her almost obscenely to Hawke’s gaze. “What are you waiting for?”

Merrill’s eyes widened at the hungry look in Hawke’s eyes, and the Champion almost dove onto the bed before burying her face between Merrill’s legs. Merrill’s fingers tightened in Hawke’s hair as she worked her lips and tongue against Merrill’s folds, Isabela’s fingers digging into Merrill’s thighs as the elf shuddered and writhed between them.

It only took a few moments to bring Merrill to the edge, and Hawke watched Merrill’s face as leaned her head back against Isabela’s shoulder. Then she stopped, and Merrill’s half-closed eyes shot open. “Dana, _please!_ ”

Hawke’s giggle was muffled as she pressed her mouth to Merrill’s core again, and a few moments later Merrill keened, her grip in Hawke’s hair coming to the edge of pain as she tugged unconsciously. Hawke kept her mouth working until Merrill went slack in Isabela’s arms, panting heavily as Isabela pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Between Lothering and Kirkwall, Hawke had had several lovers, but Merrill was easily the loudest and most demonstrative when she reached orgasm.

Hawke crawled up the bed, pressing her lips to Merrill’s forehead, then kissing her full on the mouth tenderly. “How was that?” she asked, brushing a lock of sweaty hair away from Merrill’s face.

Merrill put a shaky hand against Hawke’s face. “Wow. That…” She took a deep breath. “Wow.”

“I think you broke her,” Isabela chuckled, letting go of Merrill’s thighs.

“She’s tougher than she looks,” Hawke said. “Give her a minute and she’ll be all over us.”

“Too right,” Merrill panted. “Come here.” She tugged Hawke’s shirt, and squawked as Hawke leaned back out of her reach teasingly. Merrill growled, lunging forward and tackling Hawke flat on her back. Isabela barked out laughter as Hawke found herself pinned under a naked elf and being stripped naked.

Merrill paused as she finished stripping off the upper half of Hawke’s body, taking her in. “ _Ma vhenan,_ you are so beautiful,” she said softly. Then Hawke noticed the slightly manic gleam in Merrill’s eye, and gulped audibly. A moment later, Merrill was sucking bruises into her neck and breasts, her fingernails digging into Hawke’s ribs as Hawke threaded her fingers through Merrill’s messy hair and pulled her closer. She felt a tugging at her lower half and lifted her head to see Isabela working, pulling her leggings off and bending down to refresh the love-bite Hawke usually carried on her inner thigh.

Merrill looked up from nibbling at Hawke’s navel, planting a kiss on the ragged scar across her belly and scooching her rear down Hawke’s legs so she could tug her smallclothes down. Hawke shuddered as Merrill planted a kiss on her mound. Merrill grinned as she saw the fresh bite mark on Hawke’s thigh, giving a tiny ‘hup’ as she managed to tug Hawke’s smallclothes off over her feet, over-balancing and rolling onto her back. She sat up and giggled, giving Hawke a lascivious once-over. “I like the one sock,” she said.

Hawke glanced down, her brows furrowing. Her head was foggy with lust, but with Merrill no longer blocking her sight she could see one of her cotton socks was still on, her other foot bare. “Isabela, you left one sock on?”

“The single sock is crucial,” Isabela said loftily. “How else would you know you’re being debauched?”

“Merrill could have left my underclothes hanging off one ankle,” Hawke suggested.

“We’ll figure that out later,” Merrill interrupted, squeezing Hawke’s thighs as she pushed them apart. She stroked two fingers through Hawke’s folds, teasing her the way she knew Hawke liked best.

There was a rustle from nearby, and when Hawke looked over, Isabela was up on her knees, watching them, her fingers working slow circles between her thighs. “Get the toy,” Hawke managed to gasp out, and Isabela smirked.

“All in good time,” she whispered, watching as Hawke’s chest heaved as Merrill gave her a particularly deep stroke. “I wouldn’t want to interfere.”

“That’s right,” Merrill murmured, pressing her lips against Hawke’s clit. “This is your turn, and I’m having far too much fun down here.”

Merrill slowly teased her towards her peak, never quite letting her go over the edge. Whenever Hawke would reach down to stroke her hair, Merrill would pause, looking up at her teasingly until Hawke withdrew her hands, pouting. The delicious torture continued until Hawke was flushed, panting, and sweaty.

“Izzy…” Hawke finally whined. “Make her let me come!”

Isabela smirked at her over Merrill’s shoulder, reaching around and squeezing Merrill’s breasts briefly. “You had your fun with her, sweet thing. Turnabout is fair play.”

Merrill lifted her head, bringing another whine from Hawke. “You’re so beautiful like this. I promise I’ll take care of you, I promise I’ll let you come, but I want to play with you first.”

“You _are_ playing with me,” Hawke protested. “Merrill, please, make me come?”

Merrill reached up, lacing her fingers together with Hawke’s as she squeezed Hawke’s thigh with her other hand, pressing her mouth to Hawke’s core one more time and bringing her over the edge with a few deft strokes of her tongue.

When Hawke came back to herself, she realized her rear was sitting in a large wet patch and her entire body felt as if it was throbbing. She could feel the faint buzz of magic on her fingers and twitched her free hand, sparks jumping across her fingertips. Merrill was staring at her in a mix of fascination and horror, her mouth agape, droplets of moisture glistening on her face. “Wha…what happened?” Hawke croaked.

“She does that sometimes,” Isabela said. “Don’t worry, Kitten, you didn’t hurt her.”

Merrill blinked owlishly, her brilliant green eyes seeming even more vivid than usual to Hawke’s eyes. “Are you sure?” she finally asked.

“Positive.”

“What happened?” Hawke asked again, her head still spinning.

“You squirted on her,” Isabela said. “Is that the first time you’ve seen that happen, Kitten?” Merrill nodded, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “When a woman comes particularly hard, that can happen. It can be a bit of a shock, the first time.”

“It was,” Merrill said, before breaking into giggles.

“Don’t _laugh_ ,” Hawke groaned, crossing her legs self-consciously and as she rolled onto her side and curled into a ball.

Isabela stepped off the bed and moved over next to Hawke, stroking her hair. “You know it’s nothing to be embarrassed of.”

“Well I’ve never made _you_ do that,” Hawke grumbled.

Isabela shrugged. “Nobody has. Not every woman does.” A wicked smirk appeared on her face. “Shame, though. I hear it’s simply marvelous.”

“It is,” Hawke admitted. “I think I blacked out for a moment there.”

“See?” Isabela slapped her playfully on the rear, bringing a yelp from Hawke. “Nothing to be worried about.”

There was no arguing that point. Hawke watched her saunter across the room, utterly at ease with her body on display. Merrill laid an arm across Hawke’s hip and rested her chin on her elbow, watching Isabela as well. The pirate noticed them watching as she bent over to dig through the chest she had left at Hawke’s estate and shot them a wink over her shoulder. Further proof that she didn’t just feel their gaze but reveled in it came when she tilted her hips and deliberately rocked from side to side.

The two mages watched as Isabela retrieved a set of leather straps that she had had delivered some months before, stepping into them casually, drawing them up her thick thighs, and deliberately shaking her rear more than necessary as she settled the straps into place and tightened them. She turned dramatically, the thick glass toy mounted at her waist glinting in the firelight.

“That thing is easily one of the best purchases I’ve ever made,” Hawke said. “I’m so glad you talked me into it.”

“I told you, Serault glass is worth every copper,” Isabela replied. “So…who wants a go?”

Merrill stroked a hand down Hawke’s side, over her ribs, and Hawke shivered. “She said she wanted both of us,” she said. “I say you take her until she screams into me.”

“Maker, you’re _filthy_ when you get like this,” Hawke murmured, pulling Merrill’s hand up to her lips and planting a kiss on her knuckles.

“I’m not hearing an objection,” Isabela noted as she returned to the bed,

“Who’s objecting?” Hawke asked. “That sounds delightful.”

“And that toy is a touch…large, for me,” Merrill admitted quietly, sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face.

Hawke rolled over, pouncing on Merrill and burying her face in the elf’s neck. Merrill squeaked as Hawke nibbled her earlobe, and Hawke paused, before slowly, deliberately, doing it again and bringing another squeak.

“Isabela, _help me-hee-hee!_ ” Merrill dissolved into uncontrollable laughter as Hawke dragged her fingers up and down Merrill’s ribs, still working her teeth at Merrill’s neck and ear.

By the time Isabela stopped laughing and poked Hawke in the underside of her bare foot to get her attention, Merrill was sporting a set of fresh pink marks along her neck and collarbone. Hawke looked over her shoulder, grinning widely, and nodded as Isabela cocked her head.

It wasn’t something they did every time, but Hawke and Isabela had used the toy enough times on each other to know what they were doing. Hawke crawled across the bed towards Isabela before flipping onto her back, letting the pirate slide a pillow beneath her rear to elevate her hips. Isabela slowly pressed her legs apart, sliding the tip of the toy between Hawke’s folds.

The glass was colder than her skin, and Hawke shivered as it entered her. Hawke arched slightly, the back of her head pressing into the bed and a quiet whimper escaping her as Isabela slowly pressed her hips forward. Merrill stroked her hair as Hawke’s toes curled, Isabela pausing and stroking Hawke’s hip to let her adjust to the stretch.

“You good?” Isabela asked after a moment. Hawke nodded frantically, giving a wordless, needy whine. Her legs were spread wide and bent at the knees, and she hooked one around Isabela’s hip, urging her closer, deeper. When Isabela finally did press forward, the slide into Hawke was smoother, and Hawke reached up, clutching at Merrill’s hands.

“I think Hawke likes you, Isabela,” Merrill said.

“I would certainly hope so,” Isabela replied, “considering what I’m doing to her right now.” She wriggled her hips, and Hawke shuddered.

“Of course, it's not surprising at all that anybody would love you, but it's nice to see you so happy.”

Isabela tilted her head, smiling at her tenderly. “Merrill, sometimes you're so sweet I could eat you for dessert.”

Merrill waggled her eyebrows. “Usually you have me for dinner.” Isabela barked out a laugh.

The gentle ridges along the length of the toy had Hawke seeing spots as Isabela drew back, and Merrill bent to kiss Hawke when another moan escaped her as Isabela thrust back in.

“Need to taste you,” Hawke gasped out as Merrill broke the kiss. “Please.”

Merrill smiled broadly, stroking her cheek. “Of course, _lethallin_.”

As Isabela hiked Hawke’s legs up higher, her thighs tight around Isabela’s ribs, Merrill got up on her knees and straddled Hawke’s face. Hawke licked her lips in anticipation, moments before Merrill wriggled downwards and moaned quietly as Hawke’s breath ghosted across her sensitive folds. She gasped a moment later as Hawke’s tongue batted across her sensitive clit, and Isabela smirked, rolling her hips against Hawke.

Hawke’s legs tightened around Isabela, her heels digging into Isabela’s back as Hawke ground back against her thrusts. Merrill was leaning forward to kiss Isabela, her hips working unconsciously against Hawke’s mouth.

The stretch of the toy, the slapping of Isabela’s hips against her rear, the heady taste on her tongue, and the sounds of Merrill moaning into Isabela’s mouth above her had the pleasure coiling tighter and tighter in Hawke’s belly. It finally snapped, and Hawke went rigid as the orgasm tore through her, another gush of fluid erupting from her as she cried out. She nearly bit down on her own tongue accidentally, her fingers digging in and leaving bruises on Merrill’s hips.

Isabela never slowed her stroke, reaching up to cup Merrill’s cheek with one hand. “She’s so beautiful when she comes like that, isn’t she?”

Merrill didn’t answer, throwing her head back as Hawke regained enough of her senses to remember where she was and what she was doing and brought her over the edge with a few more moment’s work. Merrill practically howled as Hawke batted her tongue against Merrill’s clit, nearly losing her balance and falling forward against Isabela for support.

The trio collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs and body parts that heaved in interesting ways. “Now that was worth the wait,” Hawke declared, planting a kiss against Merrill's hip. She ran a hand through her hair, glancing up and finding her bangs plastered to her forehead.

Merrill made a soft noise of agreement, nuzzling deeper into Isabela's cleavage. “Agreed. Isabela?”

The pirate was slowly stroking Merrill's back, the toy strapped to her waist still buried deep in Hawke. “Yes, Kitten?”

“Next time, could – there is going to be a next time, right?”

“There is if I have anything to say about it!” Hawke declared from between Merrill's thighs.

“Then, next time, could you...” Merrill flushed so deeply Hawke was amazed she wasn't pink from head to toe. “Could you wear your boots?”

Isabela grinned fiercely. “For you, anything.”

Hawke managed to raise her head. “Oi, you never did that for me!”

Isabela stuck her tongue out at her. “You never asked.”

There was a brief pause, and then all three of them burst into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is what keeps me interested in continuing. I'll respond to comments in a timely manner as best I can, but even kudos are appreciated. If you're enjoying the story - spread the word! Message boards, tell your fandom friends, whatever. I'm trying to get more exposure for my work.
> 
> In other words, gimme that sweet sweet validation because I'm a sad clown.


End file.
